


Sub in Disguise

by zaynspinklucozade



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Little Harry Styles, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dom Ashton Irwin, Dom Liam Payne, Dom Louis Tomlinson, Dom Louis Tomlinson/Sub Harry Styles, Dom Niall Horan, Dom Zayn Malik, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, Louis Tomlinson is Protective of Harry Styles, M/M, Other, Possessive Louis Tomlinson, Protective Louis Tomlinson, Quiet Harry, Slow Burn, Sub Harry, Sub Harry Styles, Sub Luke Hemmings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynspinklucozade/pseuds/zaynspinklucozade
Summary: Louis had always been looking out for Harry’s well-being, even though all five of them were Doms, and certainly didn’t need to be looked after. When Paul, Louis, and Zayn’s back turned, the pacifier in Harry’s side pocket fell out. He discreetly picked it back up, frantically looking around, praying no one saw. Okay, so maybe they weren’t all Doms.orA Larry fanfic that takes place in 2013 where management sucks(when do they not?), Paul makes sure nobody screws up, Niall is a Dom even though he obviously gives off Beta energy, Zayn is tired of their shenanigans, Liam wants to go home, Louis is too possessive for his own good, and Harry is a hopeless romantic.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lights up and they know who you are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811297) by [nancy01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancy01/pseuds/nancy01). 



> okay so from experience, i know nobody reads these so i'll make this quick. this is my first ever time writing a fanfic, so bear with me. im aware this is pretty short, i promise the next one will be longer. i'm always open to any constructive criticism, or anything you want to see happen in this fanfic, just comment. and yeah that's it. i hope this doesnt suck.

The adrenaline that rushes through their bodies after each performance is always a wondrous feeling. The boys had just left the stage and were being hurried by security to leave before all the fans crowded the outside area in a desperate attempt to see their idols. As Paul ushered all of them into their cars, they tried to go as quickly as possible, and then were off to their hotel for the night. Conveniently, this was their last show on the European leg of the tour, so they will have about a week’s time to use as a break until they move on the North American leg. Once they reached their hotel, they scurried into the doors, hoping no paps had already found the location of where they’ll be staying. 

“Alright, lads, you got your stuff, right?”, Paul asks. “Yes”, they all said in a synchronized fashion. “Okay, good. You will all be staying on the same floor, I got your room keys right here-”, Paul pulled out 5 keys from his bag, “-so let’s see. Liam?” “Yes?” “You will be staying in room 3B, here’s your key.” Liam took the key from Paul and made his way up to his room. “Okay, Niall, you will be in room 3D, here you go.” Then Niall left, leaving Zayn, Louis, and Harry. “Can’t I just get mine already? I’m tired, I want to go to bed.”, Harry asked. “Always been such a whiner, H.” Zayn retorted while rolling his eyes. “How are you already tired Haz? We’re still pumped.” Louis questioned. Louis looked genuinely curious about this, but that was nothing out of the ordinary. Louis had always been looking out for Harry’s well-being, even though all five of them were Doms, and certainly didn’t need to be looked after. When Paul, Louis, and Zayn’s back turned, the pacifier in Harry’s side pocket fell out. He discreetly picked it back up, frantically looking around, praying no one saw. Okay, so maybe they weren’t all Doms. When the three of them turned back around, Paul answered him. “Harry, you’ll get yours, just be patient. So next one is Zayn, you will be staying in room 3F, there you go.” Paul handed Zayn his key, and he was off. “And you two actually have a connecting room, I hope that’s alright.” Panic flooded Harry’s eyes but he managed to keep it contained as much as possible. Maybe he won’t come into my room often, Harry thought. The last thing he needed was the boy of his dreams finding all of his stuff that anyone could clearly tell belonged to a Sub. “Yeah, that should be no problem, right Harry?” Louis asked. “Um yeah, of course, why wouldn’t it be?” Harry was still silently freaking out. “Okay so Louis you are staying in room 3J, and Harry yours is the connected one, 3K.” They both took the keys, then went off to the elevators. “Oh, and by the way boys, remember you can stay in tomorrow, but make sure you let me know if one of you decides to go out.” “Okay, will do.”, Louis said. 

After they left the elevator which was accompanied by an awkward silence, they parted ways and went to their rooms to unpack. Harry is a very organized person, likes to make sure everything has its place. Although he’s going to have to keep some stuff hidden in his bag just in case Louis comes in. He starts by taking out his clothes and sets aside his dirty clothes that he’ll have to run by the laundromat later tomorrow. Louis isn’t gonna come into my bathroom, right?, Harry asks himself. He shakes his head. Why would Louis need to use his bathroom? He then proceeds to take out his Paw Patrol toothbrush, one of his favorite shows, and the matching toothpaste. He puts it on his bathroom sink, satisfied with the setup. He figures he will have to hide his toys in one of the drawers. But then he realizes that he probably won’t even be able to slip into headspace, especially with Louis next door. He decides to leave his toys in his bag for now. Now should he put his diapers in one of his drawers, and risk Louis opening it at some point, or leave them in the bag as well? Decisions are hard. He doesn’t like them. Harry would much rather have a Dom, someone who knows what the right choice is, and can just simply give him guidance. But as of right now, all he can do is dream. After he finishes unpacking, he lays down on the bed with a huff.

Stupid management, Harry thinks. Because really, if it wasn’t for them, he wouldn’t be in this position. They are the ones who told him that being publicly known as a Sub would completely destroy his image, and the fanbase would go into ruins. They say that since he’s been given this “frat boy” persona as of recent, they want the fans to think that he is an attractive, masculine Dom. Harry thinks it's bullshit. Although sometimes he finds himself actually wondering if the world knowing he is a Sub would be detrimental to the band. And he has no power over the situation, so all he can do is just comply. The worst part of it all is that he can’t even tell the boys. Things would be much easier to conceal if the boys knew. Don’t even get him started on Louis- he’s completely infatuated with the Dom. Harry has fancied him for the past 3 years, ever since the X-Factor. He wants to very badly just crawl into his arms and feel the protective warmth of his company. He wants Louis to dominate him, show him his place, keep him well-behaved. It’s been so hard for Harry not to act out around other people. He figures it helps with his self-control, but he rather be well-behaved to please his Dom, not management. 

He hears Louis on the other side of the wall get into bed. Harry thinks that’s a smart idea. Concerts really do exhaust him with his Sub only able to handle so much. He doesn’t know how the other boys are able to still have energy afterward. He makes himself comfortable, turns off the light, closes his eyes, and is ready to go to sleep. And like every night, the last thought that floods his mind is Louis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in today's chapter: paul is not present, niall is an annoying dickhead, zayn is the supportive one, liam is the reassurer, louis is confused for most of it, and harry is sleeping. have fun reading.

Harry groans as he opens his eyes to see the sun shining through his window. He searches for his phone on the bed to look for the time. It reads 12:34 p.m. He’s so tired and can tell it’s gonna be one of those days. And by “one of those days”, he means staying in his bed all day, ordering room service, and watching the telly. He hopes Louis goes out today so he can be somewhat free in his room. Harry suddenly shoots up in his bed with the perfect day in mind. “Oh my god, if all the boys go out, and I stay here, I can go into headspace. OH MY GOD, THAT WOULD BE AMAZING.” To avoid any suspicion, he whisper shouts. He’s crossing his fingers that will happen, but with his luck, it probably won’t. 

Just as he was about to go back to sleep, he hears knocking at his door. He groans and lazily gets out of bed. The knocking continues. “Alright, chill, I’m coming!” Harry says. He’s only in his sweatpants but doesn’t mind. He thinks it’s one of the boys anyway. Just as he opens the door he sees Niall with a bunch of snacks in his hands, Zayn who looks like he got pissed last night, and Liam with that familiar soft smile on his face. “Hey H, we were gonna go out for the day, wanna come?” Liam asks. Before Harry could respond, Niall perks up. “And where’s Louis, your roommate?” Zayn smirked. “And they were roommates.” Liam caught on and whispered, “Oh my god, they were roommates.” “Hilarious. But seriously, where’s your roomie? We tried calling him this morning to see if he wanted to come, but he didn’t answer.”, Niall retorted. “Um, I’m not sure. I haven’t heard from him this morning yet. Maybe he’s still sleeping. Which is actually what I was just about to get back to until you three twats showed up banging on my door.”, Harry snarled. “Looks like somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed”, Niall whispered into his banana that he held up to his ear, pretending it was a phone. “I can hear you”, Harry said. “I know, he’s mean isn’t he?”, Niall spoke into the fruit. Harry rolled his eyes. “So, do you wanna come or not?”, Liam asked. “No, I’m good. I was planning on just staying in my room all day and watching the telly.” “Boring angry bird”, Niall said to the banana phone. “Niall, piss off. Eat that banana. I think you’re starting to get grumpy.” Harry said. “Well then, we’ll see you later, I guess. And if you see Louis, you can tell him we went to the outside mall down the street. And try not to stay in bed too long, Haz”, Zayn informed. “Thank you Z, always been so polite. Unlike somebody here.”, Harry narrowed his eyes at Niall. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”, Niall tried to say with his mouth full of banana. “I’ve always enjoyed the bickering between you two.”, Liam said fondly. “Okay, byeeee”, Harry said and closed the door. 

He went back to his nightstand and scanned through the drawers to see where the room service menu was. Once he found it, he dialed the number and waited for someone to pick it up. “Hello?” “Hi, um I was wondering if I could order breakfast to my room?” “Sure, what would you like?” “I’ll have 2 chocolate chip pancakes, with bacon on the side, and apple juice.” “The chocolate chip pancakes only come in the kid’s portion, is that okay?” “Yeah, that’s fine.” “Okay, what’s your name and room number?” “Harry, and 3K.” “Okay Harry, your breakfast should be delivered there sometime between now and 1 p.m.” “Alright, thanks, bye.” After he hung up, he went to his drawers. After much contemplating last night, he decided to just put the diapers in the drawers. He figured why not? He grabbed one and headed off to the bathroom to get himself ready. After he had changed his diaper, brushed his teeth, and combed his hair a bit, he went back to his bed and lay down.

Knock Knock. Fuck, Harry thought. What did Louis want? “Come in”, Harry shouted. Louis appeared from the other side of the door. It was clear that he had just woken up a couple of minutes ago but Harry thought it should be illegal for someone to look that good in the morning. “Hey, I just saw the text messages from the boys, but I’m gonna stay in. What’re you up to?” Louis asked. And shit, if Harry said he wasn’t staring at those beautiful tanned muscles that were inscribed into Louis’ body, he’d be lying. He cleared his throat. “Um, I planned on just staying in as well. Order room service, watch some telly, and whatnot.”, Harry answered. “Well if you want, we could have a movie day in my room? So we’ll at least have each other’s company.”, Louis suggested. Harry fought back a smile. Spend a whole day with Louis? That’s perfect. More perfect than the day he had in mind. “Yeah, that’d be nice. What do you want to start with?”, Harry asked as he got up from his bed. “How about you go in and pick the first one to watch while I go get some snacks from the lobby?” “Mkay sounds good.” Louis left, and when Harry got into Louis’ bed, it was like heaven. With the Dom’s scent everywhere, he found himself sniffing each part of the comforter. It smelled so good. He wishes he could smell this every day. Have Louis scent him, claim him, and make sure everybody knew he was off-limits. But then again, he’ll just have to dream.

As he was scrolling through the array of all the different movies, he saw the kid’s category. One of his favorite films is Mickey’s Great Clubhouse Hunt, and he desperately wanted to put it on. Of course, he couldn’t, because that would expose him. Harry sighed and kept looking. 

Maybe he could pass with a Disney film? Or would that be too obvious? Just when he clicked on the Disney category, the door swung open. “I’m baaaack. Have you chosen a movie- oh. Disney. I love Disney. Which one do you wanna watch?” Louis came in with two bags full of snacks and drinks. Harry felt at ease knowing Louis wasn’t judgemental when it came to him wanting to watch a Disney movie. “I was thinking Tangled.” “Lovely. One of my favorites. Growing up I used to watch it a lot because of my sisters.” He came around the bed and began taking all the snacks out. “Okay, so we have a bunch of crisps, Lucozade, and a shit ton of more junk foods.”, Louis said. “Well, shall we begin?” Harry asked as Louis made himself comfortable on the bed. “We shall, Harold.”

______________________________________________

It was about three-quarters into the movie when Harry’s eyelids starting to feel heavy. The temptation to just close them and snuggle further into the scent-filled sheets was strong. The last thing he heard was a faint whisper from which he couldn’t tell if it was real or if he imagined it. “It’s okay, go to sleep darling.”

Louis watched Harry sleep so peacefully and couldn’t help but admire him. He looked so soft and delicate and all Louis wanted to do was protect him for the rest of his life. But that left him with the recurring confusion- how was he in love with another Dom? It was certainly possible, but very rare. And he had never found himself attracted to other Doms before, not even their physique or anything. He knew what he wanted in a relationship; for him to be the dominant one, and take care of his submissive. So why was he longing for this other Dom? He could never figure this out. This question has been lingering in the back of his head for so long. Sometimes it even kept him up at night. The boys kinda knew he had a thing for Harry, a special spot for the boy. They have tried to reassure him that it’s fine, and completely valid that he wants to be with another Dom. He presumes he feels this way because Harry’s the youngest, but a little voice in the back of his head says otherwise. His biggest fear is that one day when he confesses his feelings for him, he won’t feel the same back. So for now, his emotions remain under wraps. 

When Louis was searching for the remote once the movie finished, he felt around Harry and noticed there was a wet spot. It couldn’t be-, could it? Maybe he just spilled a bit of his drink earlier, Louis thought. He got a bit closer and sniffed it from afar, taking precautions, just in case it wasn’t soda. And that confirmed it. Harry had wet the bed. It wasn’t that much, but there was still a decent amount. He found this to be the strangest thing. Harry is a 19-year old Dom, why would he wet the bed? By now, he had to have developed bladder control. Or maybe he didn’t. Louis didn’t care that much. It’s not like it was his actual bed, to be fair. He’d just have housekeeping clean it up. He figured he should probably go and get Harry some new boxers. He got up from the bed and went to Harry’s room. He didn’t know which drawer he kept his underwear him, so he tried each one. But when he opened the bottom right drawer, he saw diapers. What the fuck?, Louis thought. Everything just kept getting more peculiar. It’s not like Harry had those in there for like a family member of his right? They had to have been his. But why would he wear diapers? It didn’t make any sense. Subs sometimes wear diapers if they get into little headspace, but Harry was a Dom. He didn’t like invading Harry’s privacy but he was so curious as to why there are diapers, he needed to know. He went to the bathroom and found a Paw Patrol toothbrush. Questions were flooding Louis’ head. Wait. Tangled. Wetting the bed. Diapers. Paw Patrol toothbrush. Things were starting to connect in Louis’ mind. His eyes widened. “IS HARRY A SUB?”, he whisper shouted. This would be the most amazing thing to ever happen, but it still doesn’t make that much sense. If Harry was a Sub, then why would he tell everyone he’s a Dom? Now that he thinks about it, Harry has never displayed Dom characteristics. He doesn’t usually participate in all the things the other boys like to do, he’s never seen him use his Dom voice, and he’s always been quiet and reserved. Happiness and confusion were the two main emotions Louis was feeling at the moment. He wanted answers. But Harry was sleeping. Which brought him back to why he was in here in the first place, to get Harry new underwear. Or now, a new diaper. 

Knock Knock. “Who could that be?”, Louis asked himself. He looked at the clock on the wall. It was nearly 3 p.m. He went to open the door, and there stood the foodie, the God, and the teddy bear. You can figure out which is which. “Hey- oh. We were expecting Harry to answer the door. Since, ya know, this is Harry’s room.”, Niall pointed out. “Um yeah I know, I was just in here because, uh..”, Louis didn’t know what to say. Should he flat out tell them his theory that Harry is a Sub or just play it off as nothing happened? “What is it? And why is Harry’s drawer open? Are you snooping Tommo? I know you have a soft spot for the lad, but that doesn’t give you the right the sneak around his room.”, Niall reprimanded. “No I wasn’t snooping I was just looking for a pair of um, because Harry, I- you know what? Just come in, I’ll explain.” He opened the door wider and let them in. “Sit down”, Louis ordered. “So what is there to explain? Did you finally come to terms with your feelings for him or what?”, Zayn asked. “I’ve always been aware, thank you very much. And it’s not much of an explanation, more of a story.” “Then share this story with us.”, Liam said. “Okay so a couple of hours ago I asked Harry if he wanted to have a movie day in my room since we were both planning on relaxing today. When I came back from getting snacks, he had picked to watch Tangled, which-” Niall interrupted, “Um, excuse me, but if you are about to say what I think you are, I will not allow the Tangled slander in here.” “No Niall, I love Tangled, there is nothing wrong with it. What I was going to say was that although I love Tangled, I wasn’t expecting him to choose that. But whatever, that’s not the point here. So were almost finished with the movie, and he falls asleep. He looked so precious, I just want to wrap him up in a blanket and hold him and-” This time, Zayn interrupted, “If this story is just you gawking over Harry, then I’m out.” “It’s not, and will you lot please stop interrupting me?” “You get off track, though”, Liam said. “Okay, I’ll stick to the important stuff. So once the movie ended I was looking for the remote and felt a wet spot-” Again, Niall interrupted, “Ay Louis, we don’t need to know that you wet yourself!” “NIALL. Please stop interrupting me. And it’s an important detail. Plus, I didn’t wet the bed, it was Harry.” “Oh” “Yeah. I figured the nice thing to do would be to go get him a new pair of underwear so I went over here”, Louis walked over to the open drawer, “and found these.” He held up multiples diapers. Zayn, Liam, and Niall’s faces were mixed with confusion and shock. “So I didn’t know why Harry had diapers instead of regular underwear, and I admit, I may have done a tiny bit of snooping. Just a little bit. I was curious, okay. And what I saw when I went into the bathroom was,” he then walked into the bathroom to get the toothbrush, “this. A Paw Patrol toothbrush. Now you guys can draw your conclusions, but I’ve connected the dots. I’m not saying Harry’s a Sub, but, Harry’s a Sub.” “Well that wasn’t the story I was expecting.”, Liam said. “I mean with everything you’ve said, it does seem like Harry’s a Sub. And he’s never really had the traits of a Dom, so there’s a good chance you could be right Louis.”, Zayn said. Niall put his hand up, “Wait, but if Harry’s a Sub, why wouldn’t he just tell us? There’s no reason why he would hide it from us, right?” “That’s the part I still haven’t figured out yet. I’m sure there’s a reason though.” “Well, when Harry wakes up we can ask him about it. But we have to take into consideration the possibility that he might be a Sub, so we go easy on him. The last thing we want is to use our Dom voices and scare a Sub.”, Zayn reminded. “Good point, Z. We should be gentle with him. Let him know it’s okay.”, Liam agreed. “Sooo what are we gonna do until he wakes up?”, Niall asked. 

“He already woke up”, said a voice. There Harry was, standing in the connecting doorway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so hi again. i didn't think this would get as much attention as it did, but im so happy people are enjoying it. i felt bad for making the first one so short, so this one is decently longer. remember to comment below what you want to see more of, and ill update at 50 kudos <3, lexus (she/they)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in today's chapter: paul is not present(again), zayn calls people "babes" a lot, niall... is niall, louis gets pissed but then he goes soft, liam is a peacemaker i swear, and harry is baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloooo. it's me again. i know i left it with a cliffhanger, sorry ab that. i can't believe how quickly this reached 50 kudos. remember to comment anything you want to see happen in this fanfic, and happy reading<3

“He already woke up”, said a voice. There Harry was, standing in the connecting doorway. 

“Oh, hey Haz. We were just waiting for you to wake up.”, said Louis in a gentle voice. “Why?” “Well, we wanted to talk to you about something, right boys?” “Yeah” “Yes” “Mhm” “So come sit down.”, Louis motioned him to come over to the bed. “Wanna give me a cuddle?”, Niall asked with his arms open. Harry looked at him weirdly. Something was up. None of the boys were ever very cuddle-ly. “Um, sure.” He figured why not? When he leaned into Niall’s arms, it felt so nice. It was warm and welcoming. “Why haven’t we cuddled before? It’s lovely.”, Harry said as he relaxed further into Niall. Louis looked like he was about to rip Niall’s head off. He gave him a death stare. “That Should Be Me” by Justin Bieber started playing in Louis’ head. “Anyway”, Louis said through gritted teeth, “Harry, were you aware of your little accident?” “What do you mean?” “Well, after the movie finished I noticed there was a wet spot on the bed. And before you get embarrassed, just know that nobody here is judging you for it, and we don’t care.” Harry’s eyes widened comically. “What?!?” “It’s okay babes, like Louis said, nobody here is judging you.”, Zayn assured him. “And remember, you can tell us anything. You don’t have to hide anything from us, we’re your best mates.”, Liam said. “No no no no no no. This can’t be happening.” “Darling it’s alright, just talk to us when you’re more comfortable.”, Louis said. “Listen, I don’t know what you guys have heard, or seen, but whatever it is, it’s not true.” “We know you’re a Sub.”, Niall said out of nowhere. “NIALL” “For fuck’s sake” Harry shot up from his position and looked at all three of them. “Where did you guys get that idea from?!?” “Don’t freak out Haz, we just noticed some things. Niall wasn’t supposed to say that”, Louis narrowed his eyes at Niall, “but well, we kinda pieced it together. From you wanting to watch Tangled to-” Niall interrupted, like always, “Woah Lou, I thought we established that wanting to watch Tangled is fine, at any age.” “Yes, Niall it is, however, it’s not necessarily a movie that a Dom would pick out-” “I would” “-we get it, Niall. You like Tangled. As I was saying, and then you wet the-” “Rapunzel’s hot” “-NIALL. IF YOU DON’T SHUT YOUR FOOKING MOUTH RIGHT NOW I’LL PUNT YOUR ASS BACK TO IRELAND AND CHOKE YOU WITH LUCKY CHARMS.” “How rude.” “Yeah, you didn’t need to shout.”, Liam said. “SORRY IF HIS ANNOYING LEPRECHAUN BULLSHIT IS PISSING ME OFF, BUT HE KEEPS INTERRUPTING ME.” “Louis. Calm your tits. You’re freaking out Harry. Come here, babes.” Louis didn’t even realize that by shouting he could’ve frightened Harry. Poor thing looked all shook up. Harry looked at Zayn and stood up. “No, I’m fine. I don’t need to be coddled.” “H, it’s okay. Louis shouted and used his Dom voice, so your instinctive reaction was to cower.”, Liam explained. “No, that’s not true. I didn’t cower. I was- startled. Yeah. Not scared.” Harry tried to defend himself but none of the boys were believing it. “Harry cut the shit. We know. You wet the bed, you wear diapers, you have a Paw Patrol toothbrush. We all know. And it’s okay. Nobody’s mad here. We just want you to feel like you can share anything with us, so stop hiding.”, Liam finalized. “You know what? I just remembered. That lady never delivered my breakfast.” Zayn looked at him. “I don’t think that’s a priority right no-” “Oh was that why that lady came in your room asking for Harry?” Louis pondered. Harry looked furious. “YOU ATE MY BREAKFAST? FIRST YOU GUYS ACCUSE ME OF LYING TO YOU AND SAYING I’M A SUB, THEN I FIND OUT YOU ATE MY BREAKFAST?!?” “Harry, sit down and lower your voice. Now.” And from the way Louis said that, Harry shut right up. His tone was harsh but he kept his volume low, creating a threatening sound. It sent chills up Harry’s spine. He gulped and hung his head low. “Yes, sir.” “That’s it, good boy. Now, as we’ve said before, you. do. not. have. to. hide. from. us. I don’t know why you haven’t told us before, but the secret-keeping is over now. We all are aware that you’re a Sub, don’t even try to deny it. And obviously, you have never had a Dom before, so I think it’d be best if you had a temporary one. You need to be grounded, stabilized. It’s unhealthy for you to suppress your Sub tendencies so much. So no more deepening your voice, straightening your posture, and putting this guard up. Do you understand?” “Yes, sir.” Harry was completely compliant, as he couldn’t keep up with this Dom act. “Very well.” Louis finished. “So Louis, who do you think will be his temporary Dom?”, Liam asked. “It depends on what he wants. He could have all three of us as Doms or he could pick one of us. It may be easier for him to pick one of us, that way he knows all his attention is focused on one person. That’ll help with stabilization.” Louis knelt in front of Harry who was sitting on the bed with his head down. Louis placed his hands on Harry’s cheeks and tilted his head back up to meet his eyes. “Sweetheart, what do you want? All three of us or only one?” “One” Louis wanted to awe at how small his voice was. “Okay, which one bub?” “You” was said so quietly that Louis wasn’t even sure if he heard it. “Speak up please, bub” “I said you” Louis’ heart did so many flips. Fuck that. His heart just flipped off the Grand Canyon, tumbled over the rocks, and now it’s doing somersaults. He couldn’t be happier. “Okay. What time is it?” “5:30 p.m.” “Wow, it’s gotten late. How about you three stay in here and watch the telly, and I’ll get you all cleaned up in my room, okay?” “Sounds good to me”, Niall said as he jumped on the bed and got the remote. 

“So I have your diaper, is there anything else you need?”, Louis asked. “Um, if you look in my bag there are some wipes, and- oh! My pacifier! Can you please get it?”, Harry asked with irresistible puppy eyes. “Of course, bub.” Louis had moved Harry’s stuff into his room to get him cleaned up so that they didn’t have to be around the boys. He looked in the bag and found the wipes and the pacifier. He pulled it out while Harry looked like it was Christmas morning. “Is this what you wanted?”, Louis asked with a knowing smirk. “YES” “Alright, pipe down. If you’re a good boy while I clean you up you can get it, okay?” “Mkay, I’ll be a good boy.” “Is it okay if I undress you?” Louis wanted to make sure that Harry was okay with what he was doing. He knew Harry wasn’t in headspace right now, but he wasn’t 100% there either. “Yes,” Louis lay him down on his bed(on the part that wasn’t wet), and started taking off his pants. It was a bit weird to take off Harry’s diaper, not because it was a diaper, but because he always imagined undressing Harry in a sexual context. He took a wipe and cleaned around his area, then went to put the new diaper on. Harry was contently humming to himself the whole time, a little uncomfortable because he too had also thought this would happen in a sexual scene, but he tried not to dwell on it. After Louis put his sweatpants back on, he handed Harry his pacifier. “Now you can have this, but only until dinner, okay?” “Okay”, Harry replied with the biggest smile on his face. He popped it into his mouth and sighed. He really needed that. And Louis could tell. He gave him a light kiss on his forehead and then guided him back to his room where the boys were. 

All the boys could tell from the way Harry made his way into his room that he seemed happier. More free and comfortable with himself. They hadn’t seen him so relaxed in a long time, so it was nice to see him so at ease. Usually, he'd come off as tense and stiff. Little did they know that it was just him trying to be Dom-like. “Someone is radiating, babes”, Zayn said. Harry just nodded and sat down on the bed next to him. He leaned in, not afraid to be touchy with them now. He popped out his pacifier for a second to say, “Now that you all know I’m a Sub, you guys will be getting lots of cuddles.” Louis wasn’t complaining at all. He was beyond thrilled to finally be able to call Harry his Sub. Hopefully, he can ask Harry to be his boyfriend, and his permanent Sub before it's over. “So what are we having for dinner?” Niall asked. “Wow, what a surprise, Niall asking about food. Who would've thought?” Liam said. “Let’s try to keep the bickering to a minimum please, I don’t think Haz here likes conflict, right?” Louis questioned. Harry shook his head and buried it deeper into the crook of Zayn’s neck. Louis was just a tiny bit jealous. Only a bit. Or not. “Well, I think we should just order room service, right?” Liam suggested. “That's probably best, yeah.” “So where’s the menu?” “It should be in that drawer right there.” Liam opened the drawer and looked at the menu. Shortly after, Niall snatched it from his hands. “Heyy that was rude” “I don't care. I’m hungry. I want food.” He scanned the menu with his eyes. “Do they have any Guinness?” “Niall, you are not going to order a beer. Our main focus should be Harry, not alcohol.” Louis retorted. “Not even one?” “Not even one.” “You know what, I don’t even know why I’m asking for your permission. I am a strong, independent, 20-year old Dom who can do anything.” “Can you go down to the lobby and ask for extra towels?” “I am a strong, independent, 20-year old Dom who can do almost anything.” “That’s what I thought.” “Well don’t hog the menu, I wanna order soon so hand it over.”, Zayn said with his hands out. “Okay, fine. Here.” They all took turns looking at the menu and then came Harry’s turn. “Haz, what do you want for dinner?”, Louis asks. “Milk” “No, you can’t have milk. You need to eat food. Have you looked at the kid’s menu?” “Yes, there’s nothing good on there.” Niall looked at Harry. “Um, not true. Those chicken fingers and fries are amazayn. That’s what I’m getting.” “Every day you make it harder to believe you’re a Dom.” “Well sorry I don’t fit the stereotype, Lewis.” “So what about that H, you wanna get the chicken fingers with fries?”, Louis asked. “Sure” “Okay, so who’s gonna order?” “I can”, Liam offered. “Got it, so why don’t you go in my room so you can avoid the chances of Niall here goofing off.” “Good idea” Niall stood up, “I feel like everybody here treats me like a child. Which isn’t fair because Harold is the youngest. I’m a Dom, I can handle myself.” “Your behavior says otherwise, babes.”, Zayn said. “Whatever. Liam, go order the food. I’m starting to get hangry.” “We could tell.” Liam went off into Louis’ room and ordered the food. About 5 minutes later he came back in. “Alright, the food should be here in like 15 minutes.” “Ugh, I have to wait longer.” “You’ll live, Niall” “I don’t know about that.”

____________________________________________________

“For hotel food, that was pretty good.”, Zayn commented. “I’ve had better hotel food.”, Niall said. “Maybe because you’ve tried food at like a million different hotels.” “Maybe” The boys sat on the bed and watched some more telly until it got late. “Well, we should get going. Little Harold over here needs to go to sleep soon.”, Liam said. “No I don’t.”, Harry protested. “Yes, you do, honey.”, Louis said. “Well byee, have a good night.”, Zayn said as he and the other two boys left the room and went down the hall to their own. 

“Why don’t you go take a shower, and then we’ll get ready for bed, okay bub?”, Louis told Harry. “Do I have to?” “Yes, bub, you do. It doesn’t have to be long, just a quick one. And then you can get your pacifier back and go night-night.” Harry perked up at the thought of getting his pacifier back. “Really?” “Mhm” So Harry scurried into the bathroom and started his shower.

“I’m doneee. But I need help putting the diaper on, I can’t do it.” Harry said. “Okay, c’mere and lay down on the bed.”, Louis motioned over to the bed. Once he put the diaper on, Harry had another request. “Can you put my hair into one of those little buns?” “I don’t think your hair is long enough for that, bub.” “Pleease. The ones in the front always get in my face.” “Alright, I can try.” Louis got a hair tie and made his way back over to where Harry was sitting on the bed. “Tell me if it’s too tight, okay?” “Mkay” He tried to get every little strand of his hair back, but there were still some that were too short. Louis got as much as he could into one hand, and when he was pulling the hair through the hair tie, he heard a little moan. He froze. Harry likes his hair to be pulled, Louis thought. And thinking about it almost made him get a semi. Going to pull the hair back again, he was more gentle. He didn’t want another little moan to escape Harry’s lips or else he wouldn’t be able to control himself. He managed to get his hair into a little bun. It wasn’t much at all, but good enough to satisfy Harry. “There ya go” “Thank youu” “Of course, bub. Now here’s your pacifier.” Louis handed him his pacifier and Harry happily accepted it. “Now it’s time to go night-night. C’mon, lay down and I’ll tuck you in.” Harry lay down and then looked up at Louis. “Lou?” “Yes Haz?” “Can you sleep with me?” Louis nearly melted on the spot. He smiled and nodded his head. “Yes, bub, I’ll sleep with you.” “Yay!” Louis got some things from his room and brought them over to one of the nightstands. “You wanna cuddle?” Louis asked. “Yes, please. But I wanna be the little spoon” “Anything for you, my dear.” They got settled into their spots with Harry’s back facing his stomach. “Goodnight, bub” “Goodnight”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in today's chapter: paul is present again yay, niall is the captain, zayn is the logical one, liam is the reliable one, louis is just happy to be harry's dom, harry is adorable, and we get a lashton appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fank you fank you fank you for alllll of the kudos and i mean- the hits. over a thousand? thats crazy. school has been kinda busy but i always make time for this. remember to comment any suggestions and happy reading <3 lexus

Louis was sleeping peacefully until he felt multiple sharp jabs at his arm. It was almost as if someone was- poking him? And they were very consistent with it, too. He then heard a faint voice, 

“Lou”

He wasn’t sure if it was real or if he was dreaming it. 

“Louuuu”

The voice was clearer as he was becoming conscious. He cracked one eye open to see Harry looking at him expectantly. 

“Haz?”, Louis asked with his deep morning voice that did things to Harry.

“Louu, there is a pointy thingy poking me bum”, Harry whined.

“What?”

“Pointy thing poking me bum. I think it’s on you.”

His eyes widened as he realized what the “pointy thing” was. Now he was awake. He then felt the familiar feeling in his lower region. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

“Um, it’s a… it’ll go away. I just need to um, go to the bathroom for a minute. I’ll be right back, okay?”

“Nooooo don’t weave me”

He noticed that Harry was pronouncing his words in a more toddler-like way, but decided to ignore it as other things were on his mind.

“I promise I’ll be right back in a few minutes”, Louis assured him.

Harry groaned but just lay back down and Louis sat up and went to the bathroom. He could take care of his problem by just going under some cold water, but there was a more relieving way to deal with it. So he may or may not have jacked himself off to the thought of Harry’s pretty pink lips around his cock, but nobody had to know that. All he had to do was imagine how exhilarating the heat would be, and he was spurting cum all over his hands in seconds. After he cleaned up, he returned to the whining boy in bed. 

“See, that wasn’t so bad. Now I’m back”, Louis said. He made his way over to the dresser to pick out his clothes for the day. He figured they would have another laid-back day and probably address some more things with Harry.

“Daddy come back to bed with me”

Louis swears he got whiplash. His head hasn’t turned faster than it did at that moment. He looked at Harry while shocked, but also a little flustered. (just imagine it’s like niall when the interviewer asked about rbb and sbb.)

“Wha- What did you just say”

“I said for you to come back to bed with meee”

“No, like, before that?”

“Daddy?”

He almost choked on his spit. He had fantasized about Harry calling him that, but never did he think it would become a reality so soon.

“O-Ok. Do you prefer to call me that?”

“Yeah”

“Okay”

Louis turned back around but couldn’t concentrate on his clothes anymore. He figured Harry had to be in headspace, right? He discreetly looked back a little bit to Harry and he could tell just from the way he was presenting himself, it was in a much younger form. 

“So what do you want to do toda-” Louis was cut off as he spun around to the sight of Harry sucking his thumb.

“Noo. Don’t do that. It’s not sanitary. There are germs on your scrubby little fingers” 

Harry looked up at Louis with pleading eyes. He popped it out of his mouth for a second to say, 

“Pwease?”

“No, where’s your pacifier?” He scanned the room until he laid eyes on the pacifier that was sitting on the nightstand. He walked over and gave it to Harry. He happily accepted it and put it in his mouth.

“As I was saying, what do you want to do today?”

“Pway wif toys” was very jumbled as Harry tried to speak with the pacifier in his mouth.

“Okay, what else? How about Liam, Zayn, and Niall come over?”

“Mhm. But you got their names wong. It’s Li-Li, Z, and Ni-Ni.”

“I’ll make sure to say it right then, sweetheart.”

“Good”

When Louis was done with his clothes he picked up his phone and started texting the boys.

_To: the three dickheads. and liam._

_tommo the dickhead: um heads up guys, harry’s in headspace. woke up in it. so things will look a_ _bit different today. prepare yourselves._

_the irish dickhead: im sure youre having fun. has he acted up yet?_

_tommo the dickhead: nah, just whines a lot. he called me daddy too_

_the god dickhead: WHAT?!?_

_liam: UM_

_the irish dickhead: YUH TOMMO GET IT_

_tommo the dickhead: shut up neil it means nothing. its very common for subs in headspace to call_ _their doms daddy. plus its not like id ever use that to my advantage. thatd be_ _outright wrong._

_the irish dickhead: ik but still, this is improvement. i bet by next month you two will already have_ _had shower seggs._

_the god dickhead: even if that does happen, we do not want to be updated on your sex life_

_the irish dickhead: speak for yourself lad_

_tommo the dickhead: pervert_

_liam: so whats the plan for today?_

_tommo the dickhead: well originally i had planned to go over some more stuff with harry but that_ _was before he woke up in headspace. so idk. i dont want to stay here all day_ _again. that was boring. but if we go out we have to lay low_

_liam: maybe paul knows somewhere secluded we can go but also keep the little one entertained_

_the irish dickhead: can we go to a park??_

_tommo the dickhead: it cant be public tho_

_the god dickhead: paul might know a private one around here somewhere_

_liam: i can call him rn. you guys get ready and meet me in the lobby in 10_

_tommo the dickhead: mkay_

_the god dickhead: ok_

_the irish dickhead: YAY_

Louis put his phone back down and looked over to Harry who was silently sucking on his pacifier and looking out the window. 

“Hey, bub, let’s go get ready. We’re gonna meet the boys downstairs in 10 minutes. And we may go to a park where you can play.”

Harry yanked his pacifier out of his mouth and turned to Louis.

“Really?!?”

“Mhm. So what do you wanna wear?”

“My pajamas”

“You can’t wear your pajamas”

“Why not?”

“Because you slept in them. They aren’t supposed to be worn outside. How about some black skinny jeans and that cute pink and white polka dot t-shirt?”

“Huh?”

Louis got up and fished around the drawers for the outfit he had in mind.

“Here, this.” He held up the black skinny jeans and pink and white polka dot shirt.

“Those pants look uncomfy”

“You’ve worn them before, they’re fine.”

Harry decided not to protest any further. Louis put a new diaper and his clothes on him and left the room.

  
  


Louis thought Harry looked cute as hell when they walked down to the lobby to meet the boys. He was quite proud of himself for putting together that outfit. He spotted Zayn, Niall, Liam, and Paul over in the corner and guided Harry over there.

“So did you end up finding a private park?” Louis asked.

“Yup. There’s one just down the street and to the right. At this time there shouldn’t be many people there because most are at lunch, but luckily it’s much better compared to a public one.” Paul said.

“Alright good. Are we ready to leave?” He looked over at Harry who was just standing there waiting for something to happen. He noticed Louis was looking at him and waiting for an answer so he replied,

“Mhm” 

They all walked out of the building and jammed into one car. As Paul got seated he looked back at the boys who were confused as to how this was gonna work. Louis, Zayn, and Liam were seated while Niall was just standing there, unsure whether he should sit down or give the last seat to Harry. Niall was blocking Harry’s view so he went around him and saw the one seat, thought about the situation and plopped down on Louis’ lap. They didn’t expect that but just went with it. Niall sat down and Louis hugged Harry’s back to his chest tightly. He was making sure his baby was nice and secure.

_______________________

Once they got to the private park only a few kids were playing around, so they should be safe. Harry excitedly got out of the car and went running to the playground, but Louis held him back.

“Not so fast, we have to go over some rules.”

“Like wha?”

“First, no talking to strangers. You can talk to the other kids playing, but don’t talk to other adults unless we say it’s okay. Second, don’t run to fast or you’ll trip and fall. We don’t need you getting hurt. And third, be nice. Be a good boy, don’t whine at other kids, be respectful, and follow the rules. Okay?”

“Okay”

“Can you repeat the rules?”

“Um, no talk to strangers unless you, Ni-Ni, Li-Li, Z, or Paul says so. Don’t wun too fast. And be good boy.”

“Perfect”

Louis let Harry run off to the playground and have his fun. He could spot 2 or 3 children and one young adult which he assumes is like Harry, a sub in headspace. The boys walked over to the bench and sat down. They were all keeping a close eye on Harry. His safety was their number one priority, and especially with their fame, it’s even more important. 

When Harry went over to the playground he noticed the young adult there. He tilted his head in curiosity. They were sitting on the sand and playing with the shapes there. Harry plopped down next to him and he looked up. Harry thought he should introduce himself.

“Hi, I’m Hawy”

“Hewo, I’m Wuke”

“How owd awe you?”

“M’17”

“Coow m’19. Did you come here wif your daddy too?”

“Mhm. My daddy is sitting over dere.” Luke pointed to his Dom who was sitting on one of the benches.

“Mine is over here. We came wif our fwens Ni-Ni, Z, Li-Li, and Paul.”

“Wanna pway with me?”

“Sure”

Louis and the boys noticed Harry’s new friend and made sure to watch him carefully. He saw a guy who looked around the same age watching them as well. He figured that must be the friend’s Dom. After a bit, Louis wanted to check up on Harry, so he walked over to the two boys playing in the sand. 

“Daddy! Wuke, this is my daddy. Daddy, this is my new fwen Wuke.” Harry exclaimed.

“Hi Luke”

“Hi Hawy’s daddy”

“Where is your daddy Luke?”

“Um he’s sitting over there.” After Luke pointed to his Dom, he stood up and went over to see them.

“Hi, guys. Who’s this, sweetheart?” The Dom asked.

“Daddy, this is Hawy, and Hawy’s daddy,” Luke said.

“Hi, I’m Louis, Harry’s Dom.” Louis put his hand out.

“And I’m Ashton, Luke’s Dom.” Ashton accepted and shook his hand. 

“So did you two have fun?” Louis asked.

“Mhm” 

“Yup”

“Well, maybe you guys can hang out again sometime soon if Ashton’s okay with it?”

“Really?!?” They both said at the same time.

“That would be totally fine with me. How does that sound Luke?”

“YAY”

Louis and Ashton exchanged phone numbers, said their goodbyes, and parted ways. 

“Did you have fun Haz?” Liam asked.

“Mhm. Lots of fun wif my new fwen.”

“How about we go back to the hotel, you can have a bottle, and then take a nap, okay?” Louis said.

“Okay, daddy”

________________________

Once they got back to the hotel, Paul left and the boys all went to Harry’s room. Most of his stuff was already in Louis’ room, so they used Harry’s room as more of a hang-out place. Niall, Liam, and Zayn sat down on the bed while Harry stood next to Louis awaiting further directions.

****right here i randomly decided that i wanted to switch diaper to nappy and pacifier to dummy so it was more realistic. sorry for my spontaneous ass****

“Let’s go in my room to change your nappy and then you can have a bottle and nap,” Louis said.

Harry nodded and followed him compliantly. After Louis changed Harry’s nappy he went to go put on Harry’s clothes but he refused.

“Bub, sit still so I can put your clothes on.”

“I don want clofs on. I wanna stay in me nappy” Harry got up and ran into the room where all the boys were. Their heads turned to see an unexpected sight. Harry didn’t even care as he scurried to the other side of the room. Louis walked in and sighed when he saw Harry in the corner.

“Fine, you don’t have to wear clothes for now. But come here so I can give you a bottle.”

A big smile grew on Harry’s face as he returned to Louis’ side. He prepared the bottle on the counter and then gave it to Harry. Louis went and sat up against the headboard of the bed, and Harry followed suit. He leaned into Louis’ chest and snuggled up while he drank his milk. But then once he finished his bottle he was uncomfortable. So he put his bottle on the nightstand, sat up, straddled Louis, and lay there. Louis was a bit surprised but internally cooed at how cute Harry was. And Harry fell asleep, just like that.


End file.
